


Suits

by Tsukiakari1203



Series: SepTitans [10]
Category: New Teen Titans, Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, SepTitans, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiakari1203/pseuds/Tsukiakari1203
Summary: Bette designs herself a new suitDay 10 of SepTitans
Relationships: Bette Kane & Garfield Logan (mentioned), Bette Kane/Dick Grayson (implied)
Series: SepTitans [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913428
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Suits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Molly_Hats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Hats/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Sketchbook Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725658) by [Molly_Hats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Hats/pseuds/Molly_Hats). 



> A gift to the lovely Molly_Hats who made me a Betteinelli shipper and who wrote the fic that inspired this

"Quit? Like hell I will" Bette said. She was going to prove Dick wrong, she did have it in her to be a hero. But first she needed a new costume. She started by sketching an idea of what she wanted. She knew she wanted a phoenix motif to echo her nom de guerre of Flamebird. She decided to eliminate the green of her current costume and go for a gold and red color scheme. It hurt to say goodbye to the green. It had been a core part of her Bat-Girl suit but she wanted to leave it behind. She'd based her her beloved first suit's design on Dick's Robin outfit and she wanted the destroy that connection. After she finished her fiery design. She got to sewing it. She used some of the leftover fabric she had from her first and second suits. Bette worked for a few hours on it, finally finishing it at 5 am. She yawned and saw that Gar's cousin had texted her that Gar was missing. Bette donned her new costume and headed out. She was going to prove Dick wrong and find Gar.


End file.
